Condolence
by Beezelbuffs Mistress
Summary: I'm not great with summarys...basically, my friends wanted me to made a one-shot featureing Ino and Choji, my least favorite people...its not bad, acutally * *. anyway, constuctive critisism and requests are honored and appreciated. enjoy


"HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE SO UBNOXIOUS! AND TO A CUSTOMER! I'M HEADING STRAIGHT TO THERE MANAGEMENT AND I'LL~"

"Will you shut the hell up, Ino-pig! All they said was say that you couldn't taste every ice-cream flavor and you freaked out on them" said Sakura calmly. It had been going on like this for ten minutes, her ranting, and Choji had to admit it was getting exasperating. Still, It broke his heart a little when instead of yelling back like she would have years ago her eyes grew shiny from moisture and she turned in a huff, leaving a sighing group of friend nins.

"You should go after her" Shikamaru said in a lazy drawl. Choji glanced next to his best friend, who was sitting next to him on the wall of an alley way around the corner from the ice-cream place. Choji looked forward again, taking another lick of the ice-cream he had bought before following Ino and everybody back out of the shop. He realized that Naruto and Lee were arguing over who would be the one to console her.

Choji instantly stood and, without another word, left, following the route to her apartment where he know she was crying right now. He hated it. He hated people seeing her so vulnerable. Only a special person should see that, should be there for her when she can't help but be embarrassed or self conscience. He knew she hated it to. And Choji knew, not that he was special to her in any way, but that he was someone who people didn't care his opinion of, someone who could easily be opened up to. And for Ino, it was alright. As long as it meant he could be close to her, and know that no matter what the future held, he would be the one she thinks of whenever thinking about those hard times.

He got to the apartment complex, wiping the remnants of the ice-cream off his face, and jumped easily to the balcony. He glanced in and, sure enough, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, back hunched and facing the opposite wall, shimmering white-blonde hair reaching to the bed to lay in a small swirl.

He let himself in, and quickly cached that kunai that flung towards his head as he closed the door behind him. "You should know not to attack so abruptly. I could've died…" said Choji, trying to sound light-hearted as he dropped the kunai and walked over to Ino, she not having moved.

She glanced up at him as he stood in front of her. He had grown so much in his years of adolescence. He stood tall, with the same thick, strong-looking arms and kind face that held an odd sort of beauty. He sighed slightly, with an odd small smile, and Ino ducked her head again. He had grown into such a man. She hadn't grown into anything but a bitch.

Choji couldn't help but acknowledge how pretty Ino was just sitting there. She had streaks of shine running down her too-perfect face, her tears, and her electric blue eyes had a redness to them. She slouched more, her platinum bangs falling into her face, blocking her from him.

He sat down next to her on her queen-sized bed, that held sort of a loud fantasticness that just screamed Ino. He gently brushed her arm with a hand, and he hated the contrast. Her milky, loveable, smooth skin, tainted by the sight of his sun-tanned, callused sausage fingers. It was disgusting.

"Ino. What's wrong?" he murmured softly, his deep voice vibrating through her. "Why are you crying?" he continued softly, sitting closer to her even though his mind screamed with how wrong he was being.

"I…I'm just so gross. How can I expect anyone to respect me..to freaking _love_ me, when all I can do is give goddamn criticism! I have no freaking charm or anything, what…what the hell can I do…" she said, starting out in the loud, piercing voice Choji was so accustomed to and ending in a sort of soft whisper. She lifted her legs up and hugged her knees, her head resting in her knees as her shoulders again began to shake.

Choji had one heartwarming pang course through him, something he only got with Ino. She was showing herself like this for him, opening up for him. He was there for her and he knew it. But then he realized…it wasn't like that. Nobody gave a crap about how they acted around someone below them, and that's what everyone saw him as. Someone below him. And he couldn't show these feelings or he would be below them. Wining like a girl.

He closed his eyes, looking forward. What did he care? It would be ok, no matter what they thought of him, no matter what Ino thought of him. He could still be there for her. Whether she realized or cared or what, he would help her and make her happy forever. What did he need recognition for? She would be happy. Even if right now, if she was pretending it was someone like Sasuke (the asshole) sitting here with her, caring, it would be alright. Because she would be happy.

Chojis eyes shot open. He glanced over. Ino was resting on him, still tucked in a cute little ball, but still, leaning against him. He could almost smell her clean scent. And whether falling over was by accident or not, he lifted his arm and brought it around her, his heart rocketing out of control, and pulled her as close as possible, while the other arm rested limply on her wrist and knee, were she was holding it.

"Its alright, Ino. I'm here…" he murmured. "Choji…" she whispered, his heart stopping. She had just acknowledged that it was him sitting here, him she was leaning against…him what was holding her. It was a great feeling. She glanced up, and he couldn't help but feel self conscience as she examined his face. She smiled slightly, and his heart melted. "Thank-you" she murmured, letting go of her own legs and resting her head on his collarbone, one hand resting on his chest while the other sat limply, almost in his lap, and her legs fell lightly, curled with her knees on his.

They both listened to the noise. The sound of one another's hearts beating. They sounded impossible fast. It was almost funny to them, as each heard the other with the same struggling breath as they tried desperately to maintain its homeostasis.

They sat like that for a long time, wanting to be with each other, feel the other against them, while at the same time not knowing how to pull away, the only comforting thought being that the other was having the same issue. And then, Ino got an idea. Why should she pull away from Choji, when she so desperately didn't want to? She knew what she wanted, and she knew why. Why hadn't she taken charge? Because she had never felt like this before?

Regardless, Ino lifted her head and looked into Chojis dark brown eyes, gently stroking his face. The skin was so smooth. She let her arm fall to the slightly muscled neck. He really was beautiful. "Ino…he whispered. He wasn't used to being touched, even on the face. Ino lifted her head and then…there lips were touching. It was soft, but neither pulled away.

Chojis eyes shot wide open. Her lips felt so soft against his, it was amazing. She lifted her head more and let out a tiny whimper that made Chojis body scream. Her lips molded softly to his, and moved lightly, almost making him himself moan. He couldn't explain this. This…this would only happen if…if it was he she wanted. Ino moved, her body facing his as she straddled him, her arms around his neck as his hands sat on her waist.

She wanted him. She only wanted him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she gently started stroking his tongue with hers as his hand slipped down to her ass. She let out a mewl as his hand pushed up, the other staying were it was on her waste. He hadn't really meant for it to be erotic, he just wanted to keep her from sitting on his erection. But, it was very erotic. The feeling of the smooth tight skin through her ninja pants, he wanted it all for himself. And the small sounds escaping her lips and vibrating through there linked ones was almost causing him physical pain.

She pusher harder against his lips as he fell back, her straddling him as he held her close, there lips moving more ferociously against one another. There lips separated, and they looked at each other momentarily before Ino gently let her lips fall onto his neck, licking it lightly before nibbling on it almost lovingly. He couldn't let it in anymore, no matter how embarrassing it was. He let out a deep, throaty groan, one that almost echoed in the seemingly small room. She paused, and he bit his lip, closing his eyes again. He didn't even know he was capable of such a noise. Then again, she had been making noises she herself probably didn't know of.

She sat up, panting lightly, and Choji was only reminded of who he was doing this with as her beauty hit him full-force. Her eyes stared down at him and her chest rose and fell rapidly, her lips slightly plump from there activities.

She reached up and gently released the button behind her neck, her top falling over. Chojis eyes widened, his mouth gaping slightly at the exposed cleavage. Her gulped slightly as she reached behind her, a short but loud zipper noise echoing in the room as the back of her top was unlatched. Ino let the fabric fall in her hands before letting it drop to the floor. She blinked once before sitting back straight on Chojis stomach, all of her exposed, and allowed her hands to fall with each other in front of her. She studied him slightly. He blinked twice, his mouth still open.

She leaned forward, gently touching his temple with one of her hands. "Choji…" she murmured, his eyes leaving her chest and averting quickly to her eyes, a slight pink coloring gracing his features. She continued leaning forward until her hands were atop his head and she could feel her breasts against him. She started sitting back up, taking him with her by the shoulder until her was sitting back, leaning on his shoulders and she was upright again.

"Will you touch me?" she murmured, and he could of sworn he couldn't breathe. He sat up, looking down on her once more. She seemed so fragile. He would be gentle with her. He would make her feel good. Be happy. He looked down at her breasts. They were so plump and lifted, the nipple pink and erected, the rest pale. It was odd to see her torso without an abstraction of a shirt. It was nice.

He gently lifted a hand, and brushed one of the tender nubs. The loud gasp she gave almost caused a heart attack. He circled the nipple with his middle finger, loving the noises she was making. He leaned down and, gently as possible, licked the top. The, she let out another strangled breath, her head throwing back. "Ino…" he murmured, leaning down and taking the whole nipple in his mouth, circling it and flipping it while stroking the other one. She gently lifted her thin, shaking hands and rested them in his hair, stroking the brown soft locks as she felt her blood flowing rapidly. "Choji…" she murmured softly. She sound of his name on her lips was the best thing in the world.

He released her breasts, looking down, before shyly glancing up at her. She pushed into him, with a forcefulness and impatience that was oh so Ino. He fell on the bed again, this time pushing up until he was crawling back. They broke there kiss in the middle of the bed, and he gently lifted her chin, kissing her again as they lead each other to the head of the bed. Ino lied next to Choji, lips locked, as his brain fought the idea of going further. He wanted to so desperately, but the idea of rejection was heartbreaking.

Her hands wound gently around one of wrists she lead it to her crotch. He was such a gentlemen. He didn't want to hurt her. It was perfect. "Choji…its ok. Touch me" she murmured into his lips. He wanted to resist. The idea of her regretting anything from him could make him die. But he couldn't. He couldn't resist her at all. He gently rolled half on top of her as his hand under her stretchy ninja skirt, watching his hand as he did so. He almost stopped when the skirt accidentally ripped, but…he couldn't. he couldn't stop touching her. He ripped the skirt off completely, throwing it aside, as he looked at the this black underwear. The only thing she had on. He touched the fabric and, without allowing another thought, pulled them off, throwing it aside.

"Keep going" Ino said, trying to be reassuring. This was wonderful. The way he looked at her, she was he was so gentle like she was a princess. She needed to be just as kind to him. He gently brushed a finger, and her gasp…it was incredible. She gave soft moans as he kept on going in her. She was so soft. So warm. So wet.

"Choji…" she moaned, and that was all he could take. He sat up, crawling quickly between her legs. She looked down, shocked, as he dipped his head down without pausing, and licked gently. She moaned loudly. He pushed his tongue in further. She tasted so amazing, so untouched, so his. It made him want to scream almost as loudly as she was. He gently moved his tongue in and out against her walls, going as deep as possible and making sure all the parts of her possible to taste were being tasted. He looked up at her, slightly persperating with her eyes closed and her mouth open, completely exposed for him and only for him.

She glanced down, Just the sight of him, pushing into her with his mouth wide open. His dark eyes staring up at her. It sent her over the edge. She screamed out, and Choji could feel her juices being spilled. He lapped it up in one try, her warm essence, and savored the taste of her.

She lied back, sprawled out, a she got over her orgasm. She opened her eyes slightly and glanced down at him, gulping and catching her breath. "Was that ok?" she murmured, wondering if he had meant to eaten her out. "Yeah…'' he said softly, looking at her shyly, almost awaiting rejection as he tried to ignore his own needs.

"Choji…" she murmured, and he looked down. It was time to go. "Please take your clothes off" she said softly. His eyes shot up. "no…I can't…" "Please? I…I want to see you" she said shyly, sitting up and waiting. "But…" he shut up. He had no real argument, he couldn't say that he was to ugly to be seen by her, it would be weird. She would have to see for himself. Then leave. Long ago, since he started wearing his armor, he had developed a jutsu to get it off. It made it simpler. He was almost embarrassed as her used it, the armor and his headband falling neatly to the end of the bed. He gulped, lifting his red shirt off, and kicked off his shoes as he pulled off his pants. He looked over at a propped-up Ino, sitting now with a leg up to hide his boner.

He really wasn't bad looking. He was big, yes, but…that was really it. There was no disturbing flabs of fat, no grotesque man-boobs. You could even see muscles underlining the bigness. She waved a finger, loving how such a burly man did as she asked as he pushed himself over, the leg still propped up, to sit next to her.

"You should have told me" she murmured seductively as she slipped a hand over the leg and brushed his neglected manhood through his boxers. He gasped loudly. "I'm here for you" she murmured as the hand slipped under his boxers and instantly wrapped around his junk. She started stroking. He was so hard already, she knew it must've been painful. But he had endured it. For her pleasure. Her hand moved faster. She knew he was close. "Come on, cum for me" she whispered. He let out a whimper, and he came, covering her hand. He lied there for a second, feeling like a pussy but still loving the feeling of his body after climax. He glanced over at Ino, who was giving some of his cum an experimental lick, and already, he was hard. How did he do this to her?

He sighed slightly. If she didn't want him, she would have told him already. He rolled over, almost onto her, and linked there lips again. She mewled in the kiss, and he literally ripped his boxers off of him, throwing them aside. Without a worded agreement he positioned himself at her entrance and took a deep breath before pushing the head in. It was amazing, her hotness, her tightness, her…everything-ness. He opened the eyes he hadn't realized were closed and saw her face distorted with pain. He stopped himself from moving in any deeper and leant down, giving her a soft kiss. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"It…it'll only take a second.." "I'll wait" he said, cheerily as always. She smiled and felt herself adjusting. His hold around her tightened, and she lifted her hands around his neck. "Please…go in deeper…" she strained out as pleasure started to form. He pushed himself all the way in, there hips almost touching, before pulling all the way out and slamming in again. The pleasure made him see white, and her loud moan made his body tingle. He did it again. And again. Soon, he had a rhythm and he could feel her moving with him as his head buried into her neck and he was rising and rising and she felt so good as she bit his neck to try to keep quiet and… life was amazing.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" he murmured, and she weakly did some sort of a nod in agreement as…they came hard, Ino screaming out Chojis name as Choji let out a sort of howl. He collapsed on her, and as soon as he could rolled to the side so that she wouldn't be crushed.

"Choji…" she murmured, scooting herself near him and gently giving him a soft kiss. She curled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Will…will you move in with me?" she said softly after a couple of minutes of silence. "You really want me to?" he said, his eyes wide as they were with there first kiss, only hours earlier. "…you don't want to?" she murmured. What a ridiculous thing to say. What an absolutely ridiculous thing to say. "Yes. I will. I love you…Ino. I really do" said Choji, putting himself out on the line. Ino smiled, a genuine, happy smile that made all the things wrong in the world right. "I love you to" she murmured tiredly, and then she fell asleep, in his arms.


End file.
